


Sugar | Hermione Granger x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cupcakes, F/F, Female Characters, Icing, References!, Sugar, fem slash, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission for the lovely Fe0!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sugar | Hermione Granger x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for the lovely Fe0!

"They're so... Plain." You commented.

The brunette merely rolled her eyes fondly. "That's because we've yet to frost them."

"How... How do you do that?" You rose an eyebrow. Of course you'd seen and eaten cupcakes before, but being raised in the wizarding world, there had never been a reason for you personally to learn the _how_ of decorating the treats, just the _Wow, those look good gimme like ten._

"Well first, we've got to make it." Hermione explained, pointing to the sugar, butter, vanilla extract and cream cheese. "And we'll add some food coloring if you like."

"Hmm..." You tapped your bottom lip. "We made, uh... Red velvet, right?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"So red is out." You muttered, looking at the assortment of food coloring the woman had stocked up. Red, blue, green, purple...

 A wicked smile formed along your youthful face, a dash of insanity gleaming in your eyes that the witch couldn't quite put a finger on. "Let's make gold icing."

"Red and gold?" She asked with an adorable smile. "And here I thought you hated Hogwarts."

"Oh I did!" You raised your hands up quickly. "Believe me, I despise it even now."

"And we're going to make gold icing because...?"

"That's a reference readers will hopefully understand." You winked and grabbed the special tube of gold food coloring.

"Readers?" Hermione's brow scrunched up. "I don't understand; this isn't a book."

You placed your hands on her shoulders and allowed a teasing giggle to spill from your lips. "Just let it go, darling. You'll never understand my madness."

"If that's not the damn truth..." The witch muttered, turning to the mixer. You were just one mystery too mystifying for her to even begin to try to figure out.

"Language." You whispered into her ear, kissing the hollow behind her ear and pulled away to push yourself up and onto the counter where she was working.

"Is that another reference?" She commented dryly.

"Possibly."

Hermione shook her head. "Alright, now this is how you make cream cheese icing. First, you let the butter and cream cheese soften, which is what we've done. Personally I like to take this wooden spoon-" Said wooden spoon was picked up. "To break them up so it's easier on the mixer." And then the spoon was thrust in your direction.

Gently your fingers wrapped around it. "Uh... Okay." The ingredients were already soft, so mushing them up was easy and oddly fun. Hermione let you go on a bit longer than what she'd have normally done, observing the soft look of entertainment you displayed. _It's the little things,_ she noted.

"Now," She started, carefully removing the spoon and scraping off the remnants. "I've already measured out the sugar, so just pour it in along with the extract and we'll start the mixing."

Upon doing all that the mixer was turned on and icing was slowly being made. It was interesting to watch everything blend together, and Hermione gently took your hand in hers to watch the process. Her knuckles were brought up to your mouth for gentle kisses in thanks for this learning experience.

Hermione allowed you to pour in the food coloring, both of you delighted with how shimmery the icing looked once it was mixed in completely. She scooped them into special plastic bags, cutting off the tips and placing some special tips on the ends for lovely designs.

Piping was slow and tedious, but you weren't going to back out now. You got this far, and now you had to finish what you started. For Hermione, at the very least.

"So..." You started, aiming to somehow keep being entertained. "Your parents were dentists, right?"

"Yes."

"Why'd they let you eat this stuff?" You asked. "This is like, a lot of sugar and all."

"You know that's just a stereotype, right?" The corner of her lip turned up along with an eyebrow. "Yes, they promoted hygiene and all, but as long as I properly took care of my mouth and didn't eat _too_ many sweets it wasn't a big deal."

"Everything I've ever been told by the Internet is a lie."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." _Yeah, well that smirk on your face **clearly** suggests otherwise!_  
  
You merely stuck your tongue out rather than voice your thoughts and dove back into your task. An hour of piping went by before each cupcake was iced to near perfection, save for your first two cupcakes that just ended up having smeared icing on it.  
  
Hermione smiles at all of the cakes. "You did a really great job! Would you like to eat one now?"  
  
"Sugar!" You sang, in a horribly high-pitched voice. "Yes please!"  
  
The witch laughed and shoved a cupcake in your face. "I understood that reference."


End file.
